Carrie 2: The Return of the Shining
by JohnShel91
Summary: Carrie White starts babysitting Danny Torrance, and they bond well. But when someone, or something, else enters Carrie's life, she slowly starts to change from mousy to rude and foul-mouthed. Can Danny save Carrie before it's too late?
1. Botched Humiliation

**Here's Chapter 1 of my first story now. I don't own anything.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I moved the events of CARRIE from 1976 to 1981 (the summer after the events of THE SHINING took place), and I also moved the prom back a year, so Tommy and Carrie are King and Queen of the Juniour Prom instead of the Senior Prom.**

**Also, the first couple of chapters are really an alternate ending the CARRIE movie, then the actual story will begin.**

* * *

><p>When she and Tommy Ross were announced King and Queen of the Junior Prom, Carrie White was quite surprised. Now she was on the stage with Tommy. She was handed a bouquet of flowers and was crowned, so was Tommy Ross. Then they sat on their thrones.<p>

When the other students at the prom and the teachers started applauding, Carrie smiled happily. For the first time in her life, everybody respected her. She was already starting to feel accepted. At that moment, Tommy leaned toward her and gave her a kiss on the lips, which she accepted. This made her more happy.

After a minute, Carrie and Tommy noticed some commotion at the edge of the stage. Tommy's girlfriend, Sue Snell was being dragged away by Miss Collins, the gym teacher. And it seemed that Sue was trying to point at something underneath the stage, but Miss Collins wasn't listening. She dragged Sue along the gym floor toward the doors.

"CARRIE! ABOVE YOU! LOOK OUT!" Sue hollered when she and Miss Collins were a quarter from the doors. Carrie looked up and saw a bucket balanced on a scaffolding. Tommy and everyone else saw it, too, including Miss Collins, who stopped dragging Sue. They all also noticed the cord attached to it. Quickly, Tommy grabbed Carrie and pulled her out of the way of the bucket.

"What's that doing there?" Mr. Morton asked.

"Chris Hargensen and Billy Nolan are under the stage, holding the rope!" Sue cried.

Hearing this, three students at the front of the crowd ran to the stage, looked under, and saw Billy and Chris running. One of them turned and called, "They're heading out the back door!"

Quickly, George Dawson, Ernest and three others quickly ran out the doors and around to the back, where Chris and Billy were just getting out. They prepared to run, but George and the boys grabbed them and held them tight. As Billy and Chris tried to break free, Mr. Morton, Miss Collins, Mr. Fromm, and most of the students came round, including Tommy and Carrie. They watched the five boys hold the culprits.

Angry, Norma Watson stepped forward. "Nice going, Chris!" Everyone turned and looked at her. "What were you waiting for? Carrie was right there! You had plenty of time to pull the rope!"

Miss Collins stepped up. "Norma? You were in on this?"

"Yes." Norma replied.

"Me, too." said Freddy DeLois, stepping up.

"And me." Kenny said, joining Freddy and Norma.

Everyone else looked at the five of them in disbelief.

"What was in that bucket?" Carrie asked.

"Pigs blood." Billy replied.

"PIGS BLOOD?" Cora Wilson asked in shock.

"Oh, my God! That's disgusting!" Rhonda, Cora's sister, exclaimed.

Everyone looked gobsmacked, then Miss Collins broke the silence.

"OK. I want to see you five Monday morning, Period One. And no exceptions this time, Hargensen." She added, looking straight at Chris. Chris just returned the look.

"Now get outta here!" Mr Grayle snapped at them. And with that, the five culprits left. Billy and Chris got into Billy's car, and Freddy, Norma and Kenny got in Freddy's car. And they drove off.

After watching them drive away, Mr. Grayle called for everyone's attention. "OK!" he called. "Now that this little 'comedy act' is over, shall we be getting back?"

Without further ado, everyone turned and went back inside. As she passed her, Carrie said, "Thanks, Sue."

"Think nothing of it." Sue replied. And she walked back to her mother's car, got in and drove away. Carrie, Tommy and Miss Collins stopped to watch her drive away.

Inside, everyone continued until the prom was over. For the first hour, people talked about the incident, but it eventually died down. A few students used a ladder to get the bucket down, which hadn't been knocked over. They were able to get it down without spilling any blood. They dumped the blood down the drains and washed the bucket out.

Once the prom was over, Tommy offered to drive Carrie home. She accepted and got into his car.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 finished. Please review.<strong>


	2. Falling Out

**Here's Chapter 2. I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Billy and Freddy drove Chris and Norma to Norma's house, then drove home. They went upstairs to Norma's room and sat on her bed. Unfortunately, Norma was still angry at Chris.<p>

After talking for 45 minutes, Norma finally sat up and said, "You really pissed me off tonight."

This surprised Chris. She sat up. "Norma, I've never done anything to make you mad in your life."

"Yeah, but why didn't you pull the rope? I mean, maybe the audience applauding should have been enough to tell you Carrie was on the stage." Norma shook her head and sighed. "Thanks a lot, Chris, for nothing. Except getting us both into more trouble."

"Well, I'm sorry, Norma."

"Sorry doesn't quite cut it for me, Chris. We had her right there, right where we wanted her. After all that trouble and effort, were you beginning to have second thoughts at the last second?"

"Well, don't worry, Norma. Whatever trouble we get into this time, we will just think of another way-"

Norma cut Chris off. "Oh, no, Chris! No way! **You** tried get her back tonight for getting us into trouble in the shower, but instead **you** just got **us** into more trouble. I mean, for the shower incident, we got 50 minutes hard physical detention for a week. Only God knows what will happen for this."

Chris scoffed. "Excuse me, Baseball Girl! As I recall, you wanted to be in on it as soon as you found out about it."

"That, Blondie, was when I didn't think someone like you would have second thoughts about humiliating somebody like Carrie. Not at the last moment anyway."

"So what are you saying?"

"If you want to pull another prank on Carrie, you are on your own. I won't get involved just for you to fuck up, again, and get us into more trouble than either of us can take."

Chris was dumbstruck. "So, you are just going to let that bitch get away with getting us into trouble?"

Norma shook her head. "After tonight, I'd rather eat my hat than try anything else to get back at Carrie and get into more trouble."

"Well, Norma, I hope it comes to that! Some friend you are! I'm getting outta here, _tomboy_!"

Norma just said, "Fine, then. Go."

Chris just sat on the bed for a moment, hoping Norma would change her mind. When this didn't happen after 5 seconds, Chris, disgusted, jumped up and stormed out. Norma didn't watch her go, didn't even look out the window. Not that Chris looked up at her window or shouted goodnight.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Will upload Chapter 3 soon. If you have any ideas what punishment Chris and Norma should get, please let me know.<strong>


End file.
